Doll
by Li3s 0f g0d
Summary: Naruto's kept silent about his feelings for his team-mates for so long and now Kyuubi's cut the strings of change for worse. Now his sorrow's caught up with his brain and that may lead to something life altering. Changed!currently working on second part
1. Chapter 1

He'd admit it; it disgusted him, their flirting, and their happiness

**I just wanted to take a little brake from writing Eileen so I decided to write a one-shot and get in touch with my morbid side even though I'm pretty sure I already have. If you watch Vampire Knight and have seen the ending or have heard Kanon Wakeshima's Still Doll then listening to that song will create the mode for this it's also where I got the idea for this. And since i don't really like writing things at the end of the fanfic's i'll say it here for you, the reader to keep in mind. Brain failure can mean death.**

**Warning: Character death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

He'd admit it; it disgusted him, their flirting, and their happiness.

But that was the one thing he didn't want to ruin, was their happiness…but it got Naruto to wonder.

What about his own?

When he first found out that his other two team-mates were dating, something shattered. Was it his heart? He was stubborn though, saying that he no longer liked Sakura and that their new found relationship didn't bother him, but only half of that would be the truth. He kept telling himself that he could handle it, just as long as he saw the raven's smile. Was he mad at Sakura for stealing him, no, he was mad at himself for being too late.

Though handling it got harder for Naruto as every single day, week, and month passed. 'Should I say something?' he always asked himself and every time he came up with the same answer. His happiness shouldn't and wouldn't matter to the couple, only their own. The blonde learned that during his childhood, that his happiness, that thing didn't and probably still doesn't, exist to anyone else.

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto!"

Blinking before turning his head to the voice, it took the blonde ninja's brain a second to comprehend the fact that someone was calling his name. "S-Sakura?" he stuttered, now somewhat out of his daze.

"Pay attention, you know if you keep staring out like that, an acorn's going to fall off this tree and hit you in the head and you need all your brain cells. I said that we should all go out to dinner tonight, what do you think, will you come?" she asked with pleading jade eyes.

'No!' "Of course, sounds like fun!" he replied and gave her a smile that rivaled the brightness of the sun before returning back to his thoughts; the kunochi already long away from him and over towards her boyfriend talking about their plans for later that night.

Why, why did they want him to go? They just ignored him, wasn't he like a thorn in an animal's paw? So why did they always as him along on their dates?

"Naruto, meet us at the restaurant at eight okay!" she yelled back before the couple disappeared. Naruto did not however miss the happiness in both their eyes, even in the dark ones of the raven, Naruto could see it there. He was happy that the look was there, but a part of him was lost too with that look, he wanted to be the one to create it.

Naruto knew that his thoughts sounded like that of a teenage girl, but he couldn't help it, he was human right?

'Naru, stop killing yourself over this and just tell him.'

'I can't he looks happy, and that makes me happy.'

'No you're not, you're miserable. Look at yourself, you're pale, you hardly eat anymore, you're being suicidal, stop it!'

'I'm fine Kyu….I really am.'

'No you're not! Listen to me for once you stupid brat!'

'Shut-up you overgrown fur ball, every single day you say the same thing lately and it ends the same way. Get it through your ears, you're wrong for once can't you face that! I'm happy, I'm happy with my life and I won't change anything about it. My happiness doesn't matter to anyone but myself and if I deem this as my happiness then it is!'

'I can't take this anymore; if you don't change this soon then I'll change it myself!'

'How?'

Kyuubi was silent, Naruto hated it when she did that, but then again Naruto understood that she was just trying to look out for him. She was right, he hadn't been eating or sleeping that much as usual but he just said it was because of his missions. Naruto didn't even think that the outcome was that drastic anyway, no one mentioned or noticed his new appearance, not even Shikamaru.

"I'm fine, I can handle it. I'm fine; everything's going to be all right." He repeated softly as he stood up finally from his sitting position and walked over the bridge and back into the streets of Konoha.

'You're not fine, nothings going to be all right you need to make some changes.' Kyuubi answered back in a sing-a-long voice in his head even though what the blonde said wasn't questions. Naruto only ignored her.

Naruto continued to chant his mantras in his head, once again lost in his thought instead of his surroundings.

* * *

To Kyuubi, it puzzled her why Naruto's friends didn't notice the sudden change in his behavior, he retained to his thoughts more, only smiling when it required him to. But that was just his personality, his appearance was even worse but it should have been the first thing they noticed. Kyuubi never did think of the bunch of delinquents Naruto hanged out with good for him save for a few, but this was ridiculous. It puzzled the fox, how no one could not notice this decaying boy, she was the only one trying to help yet the brat ignored her attempts no matter how many time she threatened to take over his body and tell the Uchiha herself.

However, Naruto's will power was something to beware, even in his new state, his will power couldn't be broken on this matter. He was so caught up in seeing the Uchiha happy that he overlooked the thought that maybe the raven could be happier with something else. The kid always wanted to change but when it came to this, why he didn't want to change the situation between him and his two team-mates was the opposite she expected. Kyuubi thought the moment he'd find out he swear at anything and probably start a fight, but he only smiled and congratulated them. All Kyuubi could say was that the world was ending.

Yet still, whatever Kyuubi said towards the issue, the blonde ninja would have nothing of. Anything else she would give him advice on he'd take gladly but this…

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he finally reached home, his chanting helping him over look the many couples around him enjoying the spring weather. Staring at them only brought up his thoughts and doubt over his own happiness, and the things Kyuubi mentioned to him but he didn't want them. The thoughts were unneeded; useless he didn't want to change how things were now. Maybe it was because he was afraid that if he denied their relationship they'd hate him and that something he absolutely did not want. He worked so hard for his friends so now they weren't something he wanted to lose that easily.

Kyuubi on the other hand disagreed saying that they were not worthy of being the child's friends and instead should just leave him alone, causing him this heartache when he had already dealt with so much misery as a child. Kyuubi didn't doubt that Naruto's mind had somewhat been altered by his experiences yet the blonde ignored it saying that everything was fine. Lately all he said was that he was fine, but Kyuubi knew it was really a lie, deep down.

Nothing was fine, not when Naruto was left by himself like this. His thoughts took morbid turns, nothing like the thoughts he should have, they darkened greatly

Naruto walked over to the window staring out it only to see the sun shining through it, the rays so bright it hurt his eyes causing him to see spots, he didn't mind though. His mind was blank, staring off into space nothing to interrupt the still boy except his own thoughts and Kyuubi. If someone was with him he'd almost look like a mannequin silently looking out the window.

'Naruto, it's almost a half hour till seven, shouldn't you start getting ready for the dinner?' Kyuubi asked almost cautiously, knowing the boy's thought patterns when he was alone.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked out loud still staring out the window like a mannequin would, with his crystalline eyes which did not reflect the sun's light like they everyone else's.

'You're going to dinner with Sasuke and Sakura remember you promised.'

"How could I forget?" He replied, his hand tightening into a fist yet the boy didn't know if he should feel angry or if he should feel anything at all. Should he feel angry for them trying to invite them? No, this time was no different then the others, he should be angry with himself. He was an idiot who was late to the performance and got locked out in the rain. Now he was facing the consequences.

A part of him told him he should be happy that the couple was even still talking to him and including him in their activities, but they didn't know the blonde's true feelings. Naruto was sure if they did, he'd be dead by now from his own anger towards himself for disrupting their happiness, and besides, Naruto himself didn't want them to know, absolutely not. For the sake of his own happiness.

The blonde's eyes forming into a glare as a couple walked by his view; causing his fist to tighten even tighter. He hated the feelings of love yet he couldn't stop himself for feeling them and it only complicated his issues even more.

"They probably think I'm a burden tagging along with them." Naruto stated, causing Kyuubi to reply like she always did on these types of occasions. Kyuubi replied the same way but she knew the boy wouldn't take it, he was too stubborn. 'Because they're idiots and they don't see how much it bothers you.'

"It doesn't bother me…" Naruto answered softly, his mantra beginning once again, contradicting the meaning behind his early statements that clearly showed it bothered him greatly.

"Naru-"

"It doesn't bother me, I bother them. I shouldn't go they'd be happier that way." Naruto said to anyone and no one, walking away from the window and into his room, sitting down on the floor and resting his back on his bed.

'No, go that way you have a chance to tell them how you really feel!' the fox yelled at the blonde, wanting him so desperately to change, to have him put forth an effort to making his own happiness, but he didn't believe in it anymore. It was her fault for that, because of her Naruto had begun to think of his happiness as nonexistent.

"They already know how I feel, I'm fine with it, I can handle it. I can handle anything as long as it makes them happy." He replied looking at the clock before looking back straight forward at a mirror he had put on the floor a couple days before because he had no where that he wanted to hang it. He hated his appearance, it disgusted him yet he couldn't look away from it, it had an enchanting feel.

'What about your own happiness, you deserve some to right?' Kyuubi asked, wondering if the blonde thought about his happiness in that way still yet she already knew he did.

"I don't have any happiness, my misery is other's happiness but that's okay," the blonde smiled softly, almost creepily with his now pale skin. "If others are happy that way then that's okay." She knew that would be his answers but now more than ever she had wished she would be wrong.

"Listen kid, you need happiness too!"

"Why?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence, why did he need happiness? He wondered why he was even still alive; his life wasn't making a difference in anyone else's. His own existence was unimportant, and if that was the case, did he need happiness?

'Don't think that way you idiot, now's not the time to doubt that. You've made it this far it takes guts to live, especially your life and look how far you've made it!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Can I make it any farther do you think?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, his reflection in the mirror doing them same.

'Of course!' she answered without a moments hesitation but her answer was ignored by Naruto as he got onto his knees and hands crawling up towards the mirror, his mind now fascinated by his own reflection but he wondered why, he hated his appearance? Outstretching a hand to the glass and trailing it down the frame, Naruto watched as his reflection did the same in silence.

'Naru, it's a quarter to seven, go get ready.' Kyuubi instructed softly, anxious at what the boy was really doing, even though she knew some of his thoughts, she couldn't get to his real thoughts with his real meanings behind them.

"Hai." Naruto replied, breaking his trance from himself and standing up to both feet. Taking once last glance down a the mirror, Naruto turned around and went into his small bathroom, yet once again his couldn't escape his reflection as it now showed its face on the bathroom mirror. It was then that the blonde realized how much a sick fascination he had with himself, his reflection was horrible yet for some reason he couldn't look away.

He looked pale, he needed something to help change that but he couldn't place what he wanted. Lifting a hand, Naruto ran his fingers over his scars. He wanted something on his face, on his skin, but he couldn't tell what.

Shaking off the desire of that something he stripped down from his clothes and entered the shower, not bothering to change the water temperature to a warmer setting as it rained down ice cold droplets. At least he knew his skin could still feel that way, it reminded him he was alive, but he wasn't sure if he still wanted that.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked out loud as she searched around the front of the restaurant they were at, looking for the blonde that was no where to be found.

"Don't worry, that idiot will be here eventually, enjoy the silence before he comes." Sasuke answered, doing exactly what he said while trying to calm down his girlfriend. But Sasuke wondered why Naruto hadn't showed up yet either, each time they did this, the boy got later and later. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if this time he eventually stopped coming at all.

"But he promised he come, he won't skip. It's not like Naruto, I'm sure he was just really busy and got caught up in the time…oh there he is!" Sakura squealed as she ran to greet her other team-mate. Something was off though as she approached him, he looked down at the ground deep in thought or not thinking at all Sakura couldn't tell. The aura surrounding him seemed off yet Sakura didn't question it, contributing that to the fact that Naruto was finally maturing, and realizing the order of his priorities.

Sasuke noticed it to, the now quiet personality of the other, reserved and cautious. He did nothing unless provoked to do so. He did a complete turn around from when they were little yet Sasuke wasn't fooled. Not even puberty could cause such a change in a person and it made the raven wonder.

Naruto finally looked up from the ground when Sakura had stopped in front of him and gave her a smile, but it was a small one, an apologetic one. "Sorry, I got caught up." The blonde informed the lady in front of him exactly what she had thought before following her and her boyfriend silently into the restaurant.

'I shouldn't be here, Sasuke looks like he wants to rip out my heart!' Naruto screamed in his head, desperately trying to fight his reflexes to turn and run, something he thought he lost as well long ago. 'I want to go; I need to get away from here. I told you Kyu I shouldn't have come at all!'

'Then what would you have done when they asked you where you were that night, what would you have said and besides, that prick always looks like that all the time?" the female fox asked, feeling triumphant when the boy's thoughts of running stopped, yet she could still feel his muscles tense up ready to escape at any moment.

Sitting down in his chair, Naruto avoided his gaze from the other two who were already connected at the hands. He felt like he shouldn't stare at them, that if he did they'd yell at him for it or something bad would happen along those lines.

"Why are you so tense today are you all right, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, slightly surprising the blonde by using his name, but it had the desired affect causing Naruto to look up at them.

The boy only tensed up more and had to refrain himself from screaming out that nothing was wrong with him, he was fine, he could handle it by himself before running away, but that would mean that there was something wrong with him and that wasn't what he wanted. "I'm fine, I'm the same as always, why?" he asked once again giving the smile that they expected and relaxing a bit, he needed to, he didn't want them to find out his real feelings.

Sasuke and Sakura were taken back a bit, not quite knowing how to answer his question. What were they to say, we were just wondering, that sounded like they were stalking him, being overprotective friends when they were sure he would want his space or some form or privacy? All they did was stare at the smile on Naruto's face, but it didn't seem like he was smiling with happiness. Instead he looked more like one of those clowns who smiled while crying.

* * *

The dinner had been quiet, no one really talking, only left to their thoughts. Sasuke and Sakura's mostly consisting of why the blonde hardly ate a thing. His clothes did seem to be hanging off him; did that mean that this was becoming a regular thing for him? However, they were too scared to ask him not quite sure how he would react to the question.

Kyuubi noticed the calculating look in their eyes, her muzzle curling up into a smile thinking that finally someone would say something and help the kid even if it were the people who caused the problem, she didn't care as long as something got changed. Yet every time they opened their mouths, nothing on the situation she wanted came out, her fur beginning to rise in anger. 'Say something you stupid fools, he needs help!' she hissed.

Naruto offered them a smile and a nod whenever they informed him of something yet hardly spoke about anything. He wasn't really even paying attention to them; he found it hard to break out of his thoughts. He had long ago given up trying to run away from the dinner and instead opting to sit it through, hopefully they'd get bored with him soon and decide to go home of just leave him be and continue their date without him. He was in luck for soon Sakura stood up to go to the bathroom, signaling that they would leave as soon as she came back.

"All right, Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke wanting to get down to the real reason why Naruto was acting so different, he had an idea but wasn't sure of it, but Naruto wasn't comfortable talking about it in front of Sakura.

"You sure are using my name a lot today." Naruto answered, smiling in his mind, liking that the raven was, but he quickly put away the ideas that Sasuke was saying it because he wanted to but because the situation required it. His misery meant their happiness he needed to remember that but it didn't help with Kyuubi also screaming in his mind that this was the perfect opportunity to tell him, that this was the chance for change. Naruto snickered slightly, that's all she talked about lately was change, she was a broken and scratched up record.

'Tell him now!'

'No, he won't care that's why he's dating Sakura. He'll be disgusted by me!'

'You don't know that for sure, he may like you back!'

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at Kyuubi's words, forgetting that he was also caring a conversation on with Sasuke. But the thought that Sasuke loving Naruto back when he was dating the pink-haired kunochi was hysterical, something only an insane person would think. Naruto wasn't even sure if he was human that's what some of the villagers thought. What a person saw in themselves is what others saw too.

Sasuke eye's widened slightly at the sudden laugh that erupted from the other's throat. "What's so funny about that?" asked the raven, believing that Naruto laughed due to what he said.

"What?" Naruto asked, now confused as well at what was happening and that gave Kyuubi the chance she had been waiting for. It was true she said that Naruto's will power was a force to be reckoned with but so was hers; she was fed up with the lack of a catalyst. When he lost focus, she gained control.

Sasuke watched as Naruto tensed and then relaxed, his demeanor changing drastically. Before Sasuke could get a word out about it, the blonde had already jumped into the seat next to him and wrapped his arms around the others, blonde hair now resting just below Sasuke's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing idiot!?" Sasuke almost yelled trying to pull away from the others grip but it was futile.

'Stop it, stop it right now you giant fur ball of crap!" Naruto screamed inside his mind, watching the outside events with white cold terror of the outcome. Both outcomes not a fate that Naruto welcomed, if the raven loved him then he'd most likely break up with Sakura causing her sadness and in the other effect, both his team-mates would be disgusted and never speak to him again. 'Stop it, I like my life, I like how it is! I don't want it to change!"

'Yes you do Naruto but since you aren't willing to put forth effort, I will!'

Sasuke's glare only hardened at the unresponsive boy who still wouldn't remove himself from his arm. "Answer my question loser!" he yelled, anger making him revert back to his insults.

"Please stop calling me those names, it makes me sad." 'Naruto' replied softly, if you were in Naruto's original seat you would have missed it but Sasuke caught every single word of it.

"It makes you sad?" Sasuke asked intelligently back, but what else could he do, confused and surprised still by Naruto's sudden change in behavior. Or was Naruto like this to begin with only putting up an act and waiting for the right time, Sasuke wouldn't put it past the other. Naruto seemed to have the most unique of talents, this one seemed no different from some of his others.

Naruto, nodded before looking up, his now scarlet red eyes entrancing the raven's black ones. They held an eerie glow to them and it made the hairs on Sasuke's neck stand up in alert. Sasuke saw the other's lips move saying something that Sasuke couldn't believe he was hearing. "You what?" he asked as for the second time today, his eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"I said I love you." 'Naruto' spoke once again before tilting his head up, brushing his lips softly against the others before pulling away and just stared at the other waiting for an reaction.

Sasuke stared back before he felt something rush through his veins; it wasn't anger though it was fear which in turn made anger pulse through his veins. What was he to be scared of over this, his blood wasn't suppose to be cold with terror, it was suppose to be boiling with rage at the confession. But if he didn't feel that way did that mean he wasn't disgusted by the sudden revelation.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke roughly pushed 'Naruto' away from him, allowing the surprise of the impact to allow Naruto to gain control back over his body. Naruto now shivered in fear, not because of the fact that he was now on the floor under a seething raven, the one he loved but the fact that Sakura was standing only a couple feet away with wide jade eyes that were distorted by tears threatening spill. So Naruto did what he wanted to do to begin with. He quickly stood up and ran out of the restaurant into the cool dark night.

Naruto didn't know how but he somehow managed to run all the way back to his apartment with his eyes shut or opened yet clouded by tears. He did have a few collisions along the way but he didn't care he just wanted to get away from them and away from himself.

Slamming the door shut, he ran into his room, shutting that door before sliding down it, his arms tucked into his chest between his knees and his fingers entwined with his hair. He panted hard trying to catch his breath as the tears fell from his eyes and onto his clothes wetting them.

'Naruto-'

"Shut up…"

'Naruto lis-'

"No shut-up, shut-up, shut-up! I hate you I told you not to do it, I knew that would happen. I knew it! Now they hate me, now everyone's going to hate me, damnit and it's all you fault!" Naruto screamed, his panting now turning into choked sobs; his words keeping the fox quiet. She knew he was right and she deserved his words but she still believed that it was the right thing to do.

Naruto remained like that till he calmed down from sobs to sniffles, until Kyuubi decided to test speaking once again. 'It's late, you should go to bed.' She instructed but the boy did not move. 'Naruto . . . ?' But he still remained silent causing the fox to give up and curl up inside her cage going trying to go to sleep herself yet see couldn't, so instead she laid there silently.

The hard pounding on his door made Naruto more aware of his surroundings, getting him out of the sleepiness after effect crying that hard had on a person yet he still remained still. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he didn't want to look at anyone he didn't want to even acknowledge that anyone was there. However whoever was there, they obviously wanted to talk to him for the pounding wouldn't stop, so slowly standing up and wobbling a bit on shaky legs, and Naruto opened up his bedroom door and walked the front door and opening that. Upon opening it Naruto found that he instantly wanted to shut it again but he never had a chance before he was slapped across the face harshly.

"You bastard, I hate you! You know Sasuke and I are going out yet you still confess to him but you also kiss him, what the hell!?" Sakura screamed her own face red from tears and fury.

Naruto didn't know what to do other than hold his stinging cheek that was now almost as red as Sakura's tear stained face, and stare at the girl taking and accepting her words. He couldn't deny his feelings for her boyfriend, not after she herself saw him kiss the raven.

"How could you, you said you were fine with it and we trusted you on that! How could you lie to us, how could you lie to us after you've known us for so long, huh Naruto!? Why didn't you just tell us it bothered you from the beginning; waiting this long is only making it worse, I thought even you were smart enough to realize that!" she asked as more tears fell down her face.

Still Naruto remained silent and stared back at her angry jade eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, each moment of silence only causing Sakura's anger to rise more. "Fine, I see, I understand now Naruto."

"Wait Sakura, that's not-"

"Just stay away from us Naruto, never come near us again, if you do you better wish you were dead!" Sakura yelled as she ran away from the other. She wasn't sure if she actually meant those words but Naruto believed them all, still holding his cheek as he shut the door.

'Naruto are you okay?' Kyuubi asked, noticing that Sakura had slapped him quite hard, her nails breaking open some of his skin and causing him to bleed. Naruto couldn't answer that question though. He didn't feel okay but he didn't feel bad either, not yet anyway. Naruto had yet to process everything that had just happened, or even if it was all real for once he was hoping it wasn't, he wanted it to just be a dream that you wake up from right as the bad part was going to happen. After you woke up you'd be scared for a bit but then you'd continue on with your normal care-free life, but Naruto couldn't be that lucky in one day.

Making his way into his bathroom, Naruto once again got entranced by his reflection, watching in the mirror as the red color of his blood on the pale white skin. His eyes a now a dull grey as he wasn't sure what to feel, or even if was still alive, maybe Sakura had already killed him.

But looking at his reflection he now understood want he desired earlier that evening.

"That's what it needs, that's what my body's missing!" Naruto yelled startling Kyuubi even more before he ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, opening all the cupboards and drawers searching for an object

'Naruto, Naruto what's missing?' Kyuubi asked alarmed, she felt it, Naruto's whole mental state sifting into something horrible. 'Naruto answer me damnit!' Kyuubi yelled her fur standing on ends as her hackles subconsciously rose in alarm, even demons felt threatened.

Before she knew it, Naruto was back in the bathroom once again staring at his reflection with his empty eyes, only this time he held a knife in his hand. "My face was missing color Kyu, but I can fix that with the color of my blood right?" Naruto asked out loud with a small smile on his face at the thought that he could change his horrible appearance for the better. If he changed who he looked like then maybe his personality would change and his whole life could change. Any kind of change was better than the change that had just happened. He thought that maybe by spilling his blood he could help fill up the glass of happiness that Sasuke and Sakura were in need of right now. It was his fault and he had to fix it and this was the only way he could think of.

'No, that's not going to change anything, just put the knife down and go to sleep, just sleep on what's happened. Hurting yourself isn't going to make anything better. Naruto listen to me mother fucker, please this is the last thing I'll ever ask of you!' Kyuubi yelled.

"But Sakura said that it'd be better if I was dead." Naruto asked, a frown appearing on his face. "Why are you going against what I want Kyuubi, you yourself said I deserve happiness right?"

'Yes but this isn't a form of happiness, its called masochism, no not even, what you're doing is suicidal. You're being irrational and you're thinking like an insane person and besides Sakura never said that it'd be better if you were dead, you're twisting her words around!' Kyuubi roared trying once again to take over the boy but even in this state Naruto's will didn't allow for such a thing.

"Maybe I'm insane than, but I don't care, I guess since now that they're happy because I'm no longer in their life I can focus on my own happiness, it's exactly what you wanted Kyu." Naruto asked as he dragged the blade across one of his fingers and watched the blood pool around the wound before he dragged it down his face, over one of his scars, smiling at the red color of his skin.

'You idiot, you think this is what I wanted, if so than you are insane. Stop this insanity right now!" the fox yelled but the boy ignored her opting to running his still bleeding finger across another one of his scars.

"You know Kyu; I think I look kind of cute like this huh?" Naruto asked as his blue eyes took on the red tint of his blood as it ran down his face and neck.

* * *

"What do you mean he won't come out!?" Tsunade yelled, her fist slamming down onto her desk causing the wood to crack. Naruto had been missing for a couple of days and when they searched for him they found him in his apartment but he refused to come out always saying that he was making his own happiness along with the happiness of others.

"Not only that, but as the days continue he responds to us less and less." Kakashi informed Tsunade sadly. It was true, Naruto's responses kept getting softer and softer and sometimes he didn't even answer them at all

Tsunade could only sigh, she didn't want to do this but it seemed she had to. They needed to know why Naruto had been refusing to do anything outside his house as of lately. "Fine, you have my permission to break into his apartment."

* * *

Kyuubi panted as she laid in her cage. Naruto's acts of violence on himself had calmed down, giving her a chance to rest her strength from healing his wounds in order to keep him alive. But that didn't help his mind, which kept fading away. Kyuubi believed that the only reason Naruto's cutting stopped was because his mind could no longer will the body to do so. Kyuubi would have taken control over the boy but even with the fading will, that also meant that Kyuubi had nothing to grasp onto in order to take over. It was hopeless; all she could do was heal him and hope he didn't damage his body too much to the point where she could no longer heal him. 'Naruto…?' she asked but just like the other ten times she tried in the past two hours he remained silent, only staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Hearing the sudden pounding against the door startled the female fox causing her to flinch yet Naruto did nothing in response. He just sat holding the knife against his chest with his back resting against the bed, the mirror on the floor in front of him. His reflection showing his hollow eyes staring at his blood stained face and thin body whose clothes were hanging from. Another pound against the door caused Naruto's head to tilt a little as he continued to stare in the mirror. Was he hoping to see something, a vision of the future, of the thing he was supposed to be if that whole incident never happened? That's what happened in movies but it didn't happen to him, he only saw his colored face but it gave Naruto a smile on his face. His appearance was finally something he was proud of.

Finally breaking through the door, Kakashi ran into Naruto's room only to see the boy's small and thing frame curled against the bed. Running around to the other side, Kakashi couldn't help the gasp escape from his lips as he looked at the mannequin in front of him. His clothes baggy and falling off him, torn and blood stained yet no wounds covered the skin you could see only scars, probably thanks to the Kyuubi. But the fox couldn't get rid of the puddle of blood that had accumulated around the blonde, the puddle of his own blood that the blonde was sitting in. His dull blonde hair stuck to his face, flattened down, framing dull grayish blue eyes that held a red glow due to the amount of blood around him, staring at the mirror which somehow remained untouched by blood.

"Naruto…?" Kakashi asked softly, afraid that any louder and he would shatter just like if you threw a rock at the mirror Naruto was staring into. The copy ninja was met with silence, making the ninja believe that Naruto didn't even know that the other was there in his room with him and he would be right. Naruto's mind was now completely gone, lost within itself.

"Naruto…?" Kakashi asked again, walking in front of the boy and kneeling down to meet the other eyes and block his view on the mirror, not caring if the other's blood soaked into his clothes. Blocking his reflection seemed to break the other out of the trance somewhat as he eyes moved slightly to meet the elder's before closing to allow the blonde to smile yet he remained silent.

Sighing, Kakashi lifted the boy into his arms bridal style, not surprised at how light he was compared to what he should have been. When he was a child he always seemed to have some baby fat on him but now that all seemed gone. "I should probably take you to the Hokage." Kakashi said as he began to walk out of Naruto's bedroom only to have the boy push lightly against his chest, having lost most of his strength.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked but was met with silence, could Naruto's brain possibly fail that fast, to the point where he could no longer talk? The blonde only struggled more, only causing more strain on his body, with a final push to Kakashi's collar bone, Naruto dropped to the floor halting his movements. Kakashi only stared at the boy, wondering what it was he wanted, and how much his body had failed him over the week.

Naruto stayed still for what Kakashi counted as close to five minutes before his got onto his knees and inched his way back over to the mirror and stared into it. Reaching a shaking hand out towards the knife he dropped, Naruto attempted to grab it, the blood on his face already dry and dull; the blonde's face needing the color of fresher blood.

Before he could reach his precious object though he was once again lifted up into he arms of Kakashi, only this time he did not struggle, already too tired from his earlier revolt. However, deciding to allow Naruto's wishes, Kakashi quickly bent down and picked up the mirror handing it to Naruto. He left the apartment after; the knife still in the puddle of blood on the floor though to lie there, he refused to touch it, someone else could.

* * *

"Naruto…?" Tsunade asked yet still got no answer just like Kyuubi and Kakashi before her. She was on the verge of tears, she had hoped he wouldn't turn out like her other loved ones but she was wrong yet again. She wanted to scream and shake the kid but that would just make his problem worse.

"Hokage, what would you like us to do with Naruto?" Kakashi asked, Tsunade almost instantly replying but not getting a chance before the door opened, everyone's heads turning to see who it was, everyone's except Naruto's own blonde hair.

Both of the room's occupant's eyes narrowing finally in understanding as there stood the blonde's two most precious people. Those two noticing the blonde head of hair too that could only belong to one person they knew, the person who had no idea they were there.

"Ah, we're sorry Tsunade-sama we'll come back another time." Sakura finally replied, still finding it to early to see the blue-eyed boy rather than be in the same room as him. Sasuke on the other hand continued to stare at what unmoving blonde hair he could see. Was Naruto ignoring them because of what Sakura said, or did he not know it was them, though Sasuke couldn't understand his latter idea.

"No, stay here please there's something I want to ask you Sakura, Sasuke, can you take Naruto into the next room." Tsunade informed while standing up from her chair to walk over to the window and look out. 'Why did this have to happen to him now of all times?'

"Kakashi's here wh-"

"I wasn't asking Uchiha."

"But I don't see why the dobe can just do it himself."

"That's something I want to understand too." Tsunade whispered, too quietly for both Sasuke and Sakura to hear yet it was able to confuse them as to what she said; silence filling the room after.

"Uchiha,…Naruto." Tsunade finally spoke yet still softly.

Dumbly nodding, Sasuke went over to Naruto expecting him to stand up upon arriving at his side, yet all he did was stare forward. "Oi, loser come on let's go…"Sasuke spoke, acting as if nothing had transpired a couple of days ago, yet he refused to look at the other.

Sighing, Kakashi walked over to intervene, grabbing Naruto gently by the arm and making him stand up before looking at the raven. "Guide him gently." Kakashi instructed before walking out of the room.

Only then did Sasuke glance at the blonde and notice his dirtied and bloodied appearance for he still had not been cleaned from the time at his home. It startled him greatly, actually causing him to visibly flinch as he felt the burning rise of bile in his throat. Hesitantly and gently, Sasuke reached out his hand, opting to grab a part of Naruto's shirt that wasn't ripped and soiled with blood before turning him and guiding him out the door.

At the sound of the fading footsteps, Tsunade turned from the window only to see Sakura widen jade eyes and shaking hands covering her mouth, trapping in her voice. Sighing, she knew she'd have to wait a while before she could ask questions.

* * *

Entering the next room Sasuke walked over to the chair and let go of Naruto's arm yet the boy did not sit, he stood there as still as a doll. "Come on sit down." Yet the boy still did not move until Sasuke pushed him down.

"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke asked lowly still not looking at the boys face, not until a slight movement of the other's head and the falling of blonde hair into place. Only then did he notice the eyes of the boy, how glassy and see through they had become. Yet he couldn't see anything through them yet it seemed like Naruto was seeing something else, something he couldn't get away from.

"Naruto…."

That voice, it seemed familiar yet he couldn't place where.

'Kyu, who is that……..Kyu?' The blonde asked in his mind yet looked at the still form of the fox in the far corners of its cage. Its flank no longer moving.

"Hello Mister…"he said quietly, his voice hoarse for not using it.

"Mister why… are you crying?"

"Mister…doushite?"

"Mister…."

"Why… won't you answer me…. Mister?"

"…my eyes and my body feel heavy…. I feel sleepy"

"…." Sasuke could only watch through blurry eyes at the eyes lids of the other moved down more and more and his body relaxed and slumped in the chair; his lips moving for the last time yet he heard nothing till the eyes were closed and his pale lips still. The haunting echo in the air…

"Goodnight Mister, I hope I see a sweet dream."


	2. Author Note

Hiya

Hiya!

So because of most of my reviews are saying that they wanted this story to be continued on I have decided to make it a two-shot just for you guys. I have the time! So, please tell me what you would like to see in the next part of Doll and I'll see what I can turn up. Also, I know I haven't updated my other story Eileen in a long long long time but don't worry I haven't stopped writing it or given up on it I'm still working on it. I actually wrote it out, the plot and I found out that I want to make some changes and may have even a minor plot going on. However some things are currently being revised on that story as I'm still writing out the next chapter and so far it's pretty long. That's my news thank you for my reviews I really enjoy reading them!


End file.
